Branch Redd
Appearance Clothing: Branch isn't known for doing much shopping, so the outfits he does own are usually more suited for winter. His favorite being a blue hooded sweater with pink baggy jeans and black snow boots with red socks. In his left ear is a purple hoop earring and on his right wrist is a white watch. Hair Color: Branch has crystal white hair. Hair Style: Branch keeps his hair short and usually in a flat Mohawk that slightly covers his left eye. Fur Color: Branch's fur is jet black with a few stripes of tan brown alongside his back and chest. Eye Color: Branch's eyes are a striking shade of silver. Height: Branch's height is six feet and one inch. Weight: Branch weighs two hundred and ten pounds, but he does want to diet and get it down to one hundred and eighty. Branch's Family Yule: Branch's father and a professional ice sculptor. He and his son are not on good terms due to Branch wanting to do something else than his father. Branch respects his father and loves him, but feels smothered by his constant nagging. His father, however, wishes his son wouldn't be so much of a "lost child". Holly: Branch's mother and a news anchor. Branch grew up idolizing his mother due to her profession and wanted to be like her. Obviously, it didn't work out, but he still supports her whenever he can. She is proud of her son for doing his own thing and sends him supplies whenever she can. Mistle: Branch's aunt on his father's side. She's off doing her own thing and sends him souvenirs constantly. He wishes she was around more often and she misses him deeply. But she did inspire him to step out of his father's shadow and do his own thing, so at least she's a positive influence. Relationships Friends: Rebecca. A kid that Branch babysits for when he needs some extra money. He finds her adorable and loves playing with her. Though he gets the feeling that something is off about her. And, Tracey, a friend from college. Branch and he first met when they arrived at Winterfell academy and solved a mystery surrounding it. The two are complete opposites and get along great due to this. Branch likes his outgoing nature and Tracey loves his shyness. Neutral: Forst, a student at Winterfell who's is the most popular girl in school. She's attracted to Branch because he's the one guy who won't fall for her. He finds her slightly annoying but enjoys her company on occasion. Abilities Abilities: Branch boast some impressive strength, being able to lift up to two hundred pounds. He's also very fast when running through snow or on top of ice. And, he has a photographic memory, able to recall something in an instant. Special Ability: Branch, like the rest of his family, can manipulate and bend ice or snow to his will. He usually does this to have fun or make people who are sad feel better. Weaknesses: Branch is terrified of large or loud crowds due to his shy nature. He's also uncomfortable in hot areas such as deserts or saunas. He is also allergic to most meat, except steak for some reason. Finally, he is a total klutz, tripping or falling over seemingly nothing most of the time. Category:Males Category:Reindeer Category:LGBT+ Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities